United
by Meresta
Summary: S.ItalyxN.Italy:: At the end of the day, they shared more than just a bed. Request, oneshot.


**A/N: **Another request by StarsOfYaoi! I think this pairing is really cute, especially from Lovino's point of view. I had this image of Feli and Lovi just going their own way during the day, but always coming back to each other in the evenings. Kind of like, no matter how different the two halves may be at times, they are still one Italy. Thanks for the request, please enjoy! :Meresta  
**Summary: **At the end of the day,they shared more than just a bed.  
**Rating: **PG  
**Warnings: **Suggesting a malexmale pairing, italycest, fluff  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia

* * *

**United**

His room wasn't empty that night and neither was his chair, though honestly, he was not surprised.

"Nii-san? You're here again?"  
He huffed.  
"Of course I am. I have to make sure that stupid potato-head doesn't try something funny while you're sleeping."  
A sigh.  
"Why can't you get along~.."  
"We just can't."

They exchanged looks for a moment, which soon turned into smiles. Feliciano let himself fall in his brother's lap, who shifted a bit to be more comfortable.

"How was your day?" The younger one asked.  
"..It was ok." He wasn't going to admit he had been keeping an eye on his brothers training all day long, not in a million years. "Yours?"  
As soon as the question was asked, Feliciano's eyes lit up and started smiling. It made Lovino look away, though he did not regret asking.  
"I had a great day~ I went on a field trip with Ludwig and we had delicious pasta for dinner~!"  
Lovino considered making another remark about how he hated the German, but decided to focus on the pasta instead.  
"Sounds great." He hooked an arm around his waist to keep them both stable, while Feliciano nodded wildly.

"It's even better now you're here~"  
Lovino smiled, lifting his knees to make the younger Italian bounce up a little.  
"Yeah? So you still want to be with me after hanging out with that idiot?" A playful voice was rare coming from him, but for some reason Feliciano managed to bring it out, like many other things.  
"Nii-san.. Ludwig's not an idiot.."  
Lovino rolled his eyes, and shrugged. That German sure wasn't an idiot for liking his brother.

After all, it was hard not to like his Feli. Tough luck for the others, he was _not_ letting him go. He looked at him, bright hazel eyes looking back. They entranced him, as they always did, even though he knew those eyes all too well.

No matter the years that had passed, those eyes still held a world he loved. They held a passion he craved, a love he could feel deep within his own heart, and when Feliciano talked about something he liked, they sparkled. Those eyes made him who he was, who Lovino hoped he would always stay, so beautiful, so touched. They were the difference.

"Is something wrong? You're looking all funny~"  
The sound of his voice brought him back to his own world, and he shook his head quickly.  
"No, it's nothing." He pulled his brother closer, holding him tightly.

When Feliciano yawned, Lovino poked him in his side.  
"You should get to bed now, it's getting late."  
"Myeah~ You wanna stay?"

It wasn't that unusual for Lovino to spend the night anymore, so he casually nodded and moved his brother off of his lap. He closed the curtains as Feliciano undressed, his own clothes finding the floor right after. He locked the door and turned off the lights, before slipping into bed. His brother was already there, and easily moved in his embrace.

"Hey nii-san.. why do you always lock the door?"  
"Old habit." He answered. Having to live with a crazy Spaniard and dealing with a perverted Frenchman did have an impact on ones behavior.  
"Oh.." He was already half asleep, snuggling a little closer.

Feeling him so close, Lovino had to try his hardest not to squish his younger brother. Any time they would lay together like this, he just wanted to hold him and in his care, hold him a little too tight for his own comfort. The last time that happened, their curls had gotten tangled up and.. they didn't get much sleep that night. So, Lovino held him carefully, taking in the scent of his hair, listening to his calm, steady breathing.

"Nii-san.." He sounded slightly muffled as he tried to turn around in the embrace. Lovino flinched, afraid he was holding him too close again.  
"Yeah?"  
"I think you forgot something~"  
He took a moment to think about this, but when Feliciano looked at him, he remembered immediately. Moving forward just a little, he captured his lips in a soft, sweet kiss, tasting faintly like tomatoes. In that small, silent moment they were whole, and it filled his entire being with bliss. When they parted, Feliciano turned again, moving himself back into his brother's arms, falling asleep the second he closed his eyes.

Lovino watched him for a minute and, being careful not to touch his curl, tucked some of his hair behind his ear.  
"_Buonanotte, amore mio_." He whispered.

These were rare moments when Lovino felt at peace, not having to worry about anything. Feliciano was here, with him, just him, where no one could use him or hurt him. His normal, bold way of speaking and acting always lessened whenever they were together, proof that they truly completed each other.

It took them a while to find each other again. To agree. To create circumstances where they could live together in a way that was acceptable in these times. Feliciano never made it a secret that he wanted to unify again, but for Lovino, admitting this took a while as well.

Yet now, with all of that safely in the past, they were together.

Uniting in dreams as one, strong Italy.

**Fin.**

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!_


End file.
